ULTIMATE WALLY BOOK 2: Whisper
by The Llama Writer
Summary: (The real summary was to long, so it's inside the chapter. This is based off of wolfeclipse25, so credit to her. This is book two in the Ultimate Wally series, but you don't have to read book one because book one has nothing to do with book 2. It's basically a bunch of very long one-shots about Wally being awesome.)


**Hello everybody, Mama Llama here, and yes, this is book 1 in the Ultimate Wally series! ****The Ultimate Wally series doesn't follow up on each other, so book 2 won't have anything to do with book 1. ****It's just a group of books about Wally being flipping awesome. Most of them will be crossovers while the others, like this one, involve him having different powers or growing up in a different family. I'm not planning on doing pairings. **

**Anyways, this book was inspired by and now dedicated to wolfeclipse25. I'm kinda doing a spin off where it's all based on Wally, or in her book, Whisper. So yeah, yeah here's the disclaimer and the summary.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I, The Llama Writer, do not own Young Justice, Whisper, or an iPhone. **

**SUMMARY: 9 year old Wally West hates the Flash, or any heroes for that matter. So after _the incident _Wally joins the League of Shadows and is trained as an assassin. Fellow assassins, Sportsmaster and Cheshire, adopt Wally, who has now taken the name of Whisper. By age 15 he is the worlds best assassin and is wanted by everyone, hero or villain. On one mission Batman manages to capture Whisper and forces him to become a hero and cause god villain world to think he's dead. What happens when the villain world discovers their best assassin is alive?**

**Wally's POV  
**

My mouth hung open as I looked at the Flash poster in front of me. Was this some sick joke or...

"Is it really from the Flash himself?" I asked my Uncle Barry excitedly. My greens eyes stared at the older man with hope. He smiled brightly and nodded.

"Who else would I get a one of a kind Flash poster from? It's not like they give them out at the library." Uncle Barry said and ruffled my red hair. I started to uncontrollably bounce around with joy. I looked at the poster, the picture of the Flash staring right back at me, and I felt pure joy flow through me.

"Thank you so much Uncle Barry! This is the best thing ever, and the real Flash gave it just to you. I can't believe _the Flash_ would do that! Although he is a superhero, they always do stuff for us, and they are always there!" I said and looked up at my uncle happily, only to be met by a frown. Uncle Barry knelt down to my height and looked me into my eyes.

"Wally, you do realize that even superheroes can do everything, and they aren't always there. You can't rely only on supers. Do you understand me?" He said with a serious tone. I frowned, not truly understanding what he meant. The point in having superheroes was to have someone to always be there, so why was he telling me that they can't be there? I decided not to put much thought to it and nodded.

"Yes, I do. Cross my heart." I lied, while crossing my fingers over my chest. My uncle seemed to believe the lie and smiled.

"I knew you would. Now, you better start heading home, I told your mom you'd only be here for a little while. Besides, you'll be having dinner soon." Uncle Barry said while ruffling my hair again. I cringed and frantically tried to fix my hair before I went outside, causing him to laugh. I just rolled my eyes and headed towards the door. I was a few feet away from the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going any farther. I sighed inwardly. I was so close to getting away with my lie.

"You almost forgot the poster Wallman." He said, holding out the Flash poster that I almost forgot. I half smiled and nodded, taking the poster and walked outside, waving goodbye as I did so. Once he closed the door I sighed extremely loudly, still shocked that he didn't notice I was lying. I mean, he does work in the crime industry.

I sighed to myself and began walking towards my house, that was a few streets down. I lived very close to my aunt and uncle, so I could come and go to there house as I pleased. We lived on the very end of the street, with only one next door neighbor on our left and a forest to our right. Our neighbors were very old and unpleasant people to be around, and I haven't once seen them move their old car from their driveway, but it didn't bother me that much.

When I walked up towards our driveway, I noticed that our neighbors car wasn't in their driveway. I froze mid step. Why would they just suddenly move their old lump of car today?

_Maybe they decided to finally get it fixed? _I shrugged, knowing that whatever happened to the car wouldn't affect me, right?

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I called out as I entered my house, only to be met by silence, causing me to frown.

"Hello? Anybody home? Mom, Dad, where are you?" I tried again, only to get the same response.

_That's weird... _I walked towards the kitchen, where I usually find my parents. Nobody was there though. I did notice the pot filled with spaghetti noodles, meaning that my mom was here cooking dinner. So where did she go?

"Looking for someone?" A cold voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a pale skinned man I had never seen before. He had short brown hair with streaks of gray in it, and thick glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat over a gray shirt and jeans.

"W-who are you? Where are my parents?" I asked with my voice becoming slightly shaky. The strange man noticed and had a sick smile form on his face.

"I'm Dr. Jacobson of Cadmus. As for your parents, while they are just seated right behind me." He said and stepped out of the way, showing my parents sitting on the floor, their ankles and wrists tied with duct tape over their mouths.

I gasped and began to rush toward them, on to be stopped short by the sound of a gun being loaded. I looked over and saw another man standing beside my parents, a mask hiding his face. In his hand was a gun, aimed right at my mother.

"Now now Wallace," Dr. Jacobson said, using my real name causing me to cringe. "I wouldn't do that? Unless you want to her send away for good." I glared up at Dr. Jacobson, my blood starting to boil.

"What do you want?" I growled, my voice filled with venom. His cold eyes stared at me, burning into my soul. I returned the stare as best as I could. I watched him as he pulled a small needle out with a weird blue liquid inside. My eyes widen at the sight of it, and my mouth went dry. I glanced down at my parents and saw their eyes were as big as mine, though I didn't know if it was because of the gun or the needle, or both.

"What I want Wallace, is a person that can survive the changes of becoming a superhuman. After doing lots of research on people who already superhuman's DNA and then compared it to a normal human, I very quickly discovered what they had that other people didn't. And I also discovered that you have it too." He said while smiling evilly. My mouth hung open; I was speechless. Of course who wouldn't be?

But me, little ol' Wally West that's barely passing school, have hero potential? No, not hero potential, _superhero _potential. Dr. Jacobson saw that I saw completely shocked and chuckled slightly.

"Yes you, and I plan on not letting that potential go to waste. So if you _and _your parents can keep quiet about this then you will all come out of this alive, but not necessarily together." He said.

"What do you mean were not coming out of this together?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"You didn't really think that we'd let stay here after we give you powers, did you?" He said, and he and his partner began to laugh. "Oh no, you will all get to live, but you will be coming with us while your parents must act as if you never existed."

Once again, I was speechless, only this time I knew what I was going to do. I wasn't going to let this creep take me away from my family, even if he was going to give me superpowers. I raised my head and glared at Dr. Jacobson and his partner.

"No." I said as calmly as possible. I noticed Dr. Jacobson stiffen and he stopped smiling. His eyes narrowed at me.

"No?" He chuckled, "Did you really think you'd have a choice." He then did a quick nod and I felt a strong hand grip my arm. Panic spread through me and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I hit him with my free arm. It turned out that I still had my Flash poster in my hand so that resulted in me hitting my attacker with a piece of paper.

"Whats this?" The man said while taking the poster from me, "Little Wallace like Fleet Feet? Well that's a bummer." He then tore the poster in half. Anger blinded me and blood roared in my ears. It wasn't really the Flash poster I was mad about; though I still a little mad about it. It was the fact that he was making fun of the Flash.

Before I knew what was going on my fist was connecting with the man's face. The punch didn't hurt the man but it did make him stumble backwards. His head shot upwards and he began to charge at me.

"Stop it Max! Just hold him down!" I heard Dr. Jacobson yell at the man, Max apparently, stopped charging and wrapped his large arms around me, keeping me from being able to move. While this was happen my eyes drifted towards my parents, who were still tied up on the floor, tears in their eyes. The man with the gun had it pressed against my mothers head. I was so focused on my parents I didn't even notice that Dr. Jacobson was sneaking up on me til it was to late and he had his hand on my throat.

"Stupid little boy." He spat, and then he slapped my cheek, hard. I felt a strong sting, but I tried to ignore it. "You are going to work with us, whether you like it or not, and if yo struggle again, well." He then once again gave a small nod and a gun shot went off. I heard someone scream, though it might've been me, and then I watched in horror as my mother's limp body fell to the ground. Tears fell freely from my face as I watched my mother's blood spill onto the floor she usually spent so much time to keep clean.

"Mom!" I scream, not really thinking, "No, Mom! Dad, somebody, anybody, help!"

I felt the hand slap my cheek again but I acted as if it didn't happen. I just kept my eyes glued on my parents. My dad's face was wet with tears as his wife lied next to him, and the gun was now pointed at him.

"I told you to be quiet. Now look what you did, you got your mother killed because of it." Dr. Jacobson hissed, "And don't bother calling out for help. Don't you think we already took care of any person who could get in our way?"

I completely understood what he meant. He got rid of our neighbors so they couldn't help us or call the police when they heard the gunshots. It also explained why their car wasn't there. Though this wasn't going to stop me.

"Did you really think I would magically work with you just because you killed my mother? If anything it'll make me fight more." I growled and then charged, only this time not towards Max or Dr. Jacobson, but towards my dad. I pushed him behind me and stood in between him and the gun. I could hear him trying to scream at me through the tape that was muffling his voice, though I ignored him. My frail legs began to shake, but I ignored that too. For that moment, I was no longer little 9 year old Wally West. I was a hero, willing to give up my life to save another.

Dr. Jacobson just smirked. "Be that way then boy." He said and charged at me. In his hand was the needle, pointed straight at me. I tried to duck out of the way, but he had already gotten a grip on my shoulder. He then slammed me into the ground and slammed the needle into my left arm. I scream in pain, and tried to swat him away with me good arm, but the pain was to much I couldn't even move. All I could do was scream. That is, scream and think.

_Where was the Flash? Surely he would've heard my screaming or the gunshot. Is this what Uncle Barry meant by heroes not always being there? That they can save the people that could take care of the problem themselves eventually if they tried, but they can't save the ones that have tried everything yet they still need help? What is the point of them anyways if that can't do that? __  
_

As all these questions went through my head, the more angry I felt. The more anger I felt toward Cadmus, the Flash, and heroes in general. This anger made me go numb and I barely heard the second gunshot. If the pain wasn't so great, I would've cried out in pain. Though I just lied there, tears freely falling from my face. I could also hear I quiet laugh, that made me sick to my stomach just hearing it.

"What, no big response this time. Oh wait, you can't move, that's right. Sorry bout that, but we didn't want you running away, now did we?" said Dr. Jacobson as I felt someone pick me up and swing me over their shoulder. Through my somewhat blurry vision I saw my parents, lying side by side on the ground, the floor around them stained red. Seeing them like this made my hatred toward heroes grow even greater.

"Make sure that he's tied up once we get him in the car, Kurt." I heard Max say. I soon figured out that Kurt must be the man that had the gun, the man that killed my parents. I wished I could move just so I could kick him as hard as I could in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

I heard this Kurt guy opening the door, resulting in a cool breeze hitting my face. I wanted to jump off the man's shoulder and make a run for it now that I was outside, but my body still wouldn't respond. They must've put some chemical in that needle that made me loose control of my body. Well, there goes all my hope.

Though I had spoke to soon, because right before they could tie me up and put me in the car, a loud explosion went off, and the next thing I knew I was falling onto the grass. I tried to look up and see what happened, but I couldn't lift my head up to see. I cursed underneath my breath, for all I could was hope that whoever was attacking was planning on helping.

"What the heck?" **(A.N. Sorry I don't cuss) **I heard Max shout. I could smell blood so something told me that Kurt had been shot and that's why he dropped me.

"Hey Carrot-head," I heard a young but raspy voice say. "Are you gonna come and escape with us, or are you gonna lie on the ground looking like an idiot?"

I wanted to yell at whoever said that for calling me a carrot-head, but of course I couldn't. Dang chemical-drug-thing.

I felt something, most likely a shoe, lightly poke my side a few times. Through my still blurry vision I was able to make out a what I think is black hair hanging around an extremely strange looking face. It reminded me of that strange cat from the movie Alice in Wonderland, though this version was definitely more on the scary side.

"Uh hello? Are you gonna say something, or lay there like a dead squirrel on the side of a rode?" I heard the cat masked person say. It was silent for a few moments before she realized I wasn't responding. I heard her sigh heavily.

"Fine, be that way you lazy butt."

I wanted so badly yell at her for being so rude, though when I tried it came out as a small grunt. I did a victory dance inside my head, for the grunt meant that the drug the put in me was wearing off finally. But all those thoughts went away when I felt someone start to drag me around by my feet, making me hit my head on rocks and bumps on the ground. I grunted in annoyance.

"Look, since you apparently can't move by yourself, I'm gonna have to drag you to safety. It's either this or I can leave you there for Cadmus to get you. Your choice, Baywatch." The cat-faced person said.

I didn't really know what she meant by the nickname 'Baywatch'. I think it has something to do with being slow or whatever, but it was still offensive. I mean, can she at least say one nice thing?

"Hey Sporty! You gonna help me or what?" The cat lady yelled. At first I was confused about who she was talking too, until I felt myself being lifted off the ground and onto someone's shoulder. I struggled in the new persons grip.

"Let... me... go!" I managed to say.

"Oh so the red head does have a voice." Said cat lady.

"Quiet Cheshire, he was drugged to make it so he couldn't escape on his own." Said a new male voice, Sporty according to the cat person, or Cheshire apparently.

"Well it's a good thing we came then." Cheshire said.

I rolled myself on the mans shoulder so I could get a better look at who was carrying me. The man had a blue and gray costume like outfit, with a creepy mask that reminded him of a serial killer. The man's blonde hair was showing and so was his pale skin, and he was extremely muscular.

"Uh Sporty dude, can you put me down? I think I can walk now." I growled, getting irritated with everyone picking me up and dragging me around.

"Sporty dude? My name ain't Sporty dude kid, it's Sportsmaster. Also, no, I can't put you down because you'll probably run and get capture again." He said.

I was about to say some extremely snarky comment that probably would've made my situation worse, but Cheshire cut me off.

"Boys, quit chit chatting and start moving. Senior Doctor Dude called in backup before I killed him and Cadmus idiots will be here any minute."

I turned my head at the sound of her voice and finally got to see what she really looked like. She was also wearing a costume with her clothes being mostly green with a little black, a creepy looking cat mask, and a mane of black hair. In her hand were two small but sharp daggers with blood on the blades. She look a lot like I saw her with my blurry vision.

"Alright, lets get out of here." Sportmaster said.

"No wait," I said with panic in my voice "My parents are still in there! They might be alive, we have to go help them."

I began to struggle and wiggled around in Sportsmasters hold on me until he dropped me. As soon as I hit the floor I began to run back to the house, only to get cut off by Cheshire.

"Are you trying to get captured again?" She said, pushing me to the ground. "Don't you think I already checked inside the house? There dead, you can't help them now."

I froze when I heard her words, and tears began to fall down my checks. Though I shouldn't be surprised, I pretty much already knew they were dead. I guess I was just hoping that maybe, on the slightest chance, that they could be alive. That I would be able to run into their arms one more time.

"Look I'm sorry." said Cheshire as she knelled beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. "I know that it's hard to loose a parent, but we need to go. If your parents were alive, do you think they would want you to go and save them while getting captured in the process, or let them stay while you go to freedom. Think about it."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew she had a point. My parents would want me to run and save myself because the were just selfless like that. That's one of the many reasons why I loved them so much.

"Fine," I said "I'll go with you, but that's _only_ because it's what my parents would've wanted me to do."

Cheshire smirked. "What every you say kid. Now get moving." With that her and Sportsmaster ran into the forest beside my house, leaving me sitting on the ground like an idiot.

"Hey, wait up!" I called out and began to run after them. I stumbled through the forest very loud, trying to find them. I looked around frantically, not caring whether I stepped on a twig or not. Then suddenly he felt someone pick him up and cover his mouth with their gloved hand.

"Are you trying to make it so we get caught?" said Cheshire as she walked out from the shadows.

"Yeah kid, you trying to have Cadmus find us?" said the person who was holding me, which according to the sound of his voice was Sportsmaster.

"Sorry, you just disappeared without telling me where you were." I said quietly, with a hint a fear in my voice. I saw Cheshire's relax slightly and she sighed.

"It's fine, you're new at this." she said and I could tell that underneath the mask she was smiling, which made me smile.

"Stop being soft and get moving." growled Sportsmaster as he placed me on the ground, though surprisingly he put him down pretty gently, instead of the rough way I expected.

They began to run again, but thankfully Cheshire made sure to grab my hand this time. They ran at very fast speeds and I was struggling to keep up. After running for around 5 minutes straight I felt like I was going to faint, though suddenly a strange tingling feeling came over my body. My vision blurred again and for a second I thought the drug was coming back into affect.

Suddenly I was no longer beside Cheshire and Sportsmaster, but on the other side of the forest. I looked around and there were no footprint marks or dirt moving around from where I saw running. It was almost as if no one had been here, but I had been here, so where was the dust. It's like what one of Newton's Law of Motion states: With every action there is a reaction. But here it shows no reaction..

"What the heck just happened, kid?" Sportsmaster rough voice rang out from the tree line. I looked up and saw him and Cheshire walking toward, looking completely out of breath.

"I... I don't know." I said.

"You don't know! You don't know that you just used super speed!" He yelled and began to charge at Wally, but Cheshire thankfully cut him off.

"They told us that Cadmus wanted him for experimenting on. I guess they couldn't wait to turn him into a meta human." She said sternly.

"Well this is just great. They're gonna kill us for not getting there in time."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," I said "But who is 'they'?"

Cheshire paused for a second before answering me. "The League of Shadows."

My eyes widened. "_The _League of Shadows. You mean that huge group of top notch assassins that are on the top of every most wanted list? That's who sent you to save me?"

"Well obviously. Is there some other League of Shadows I wasn't aware of?" said Sportsmaster, who was rolling his eyes.

"But they're bad guys. Why would they send you to help me?"

"We have never been big fans of Cadmus, and when we learned what they were planning on doing to you, we decided to help out. Plus we are always in need of new trainees, and 9 is always a good age to start." answered Cheshire.

"Whoa, wait. You want to train me to be an assassin?"

"Oh course we would. I mean, think of all the power you have over people. Also, you get to mess with the heroes a lot."

I frowned as I began to think it over. I'm not sure my parents would wantq me to do it, but the part about messing with the superheroes sounded tempting. Besides, my parents are dead, so it's not like they can scold me for doing this. So what if I'm doing it for my own needs, I'm not selfless like them, and I never will be. I'm not my parents, I am Wally West, future assassin.

I looked at Cheshire where her eyes would be if it wasn't for her mask.

"I'm in."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After about 5 hours of stealing cars and hiding on trains, we finally arrived at the Shadow's head quarters. It was hidden deep in a random desert, with the closest neighbor being 4,000 miles away. The entrances was camouflaged as a hole in a cliff, and the cliff was hollowed out for them to stay in. I was very impressed with their creativity for that.

I stood beside Cheshire as Sportsmaster typed in a code on a hidden keypad. "_Access granted._" Rang out a male robot sounding voice that mad me jump. I watched in awe as the black cover that was guarding the door lighted up to reveal a huge Mission Impossible looking area. High tech objects were everywhere, and agents walked around the place normally.

"Well hello there." A female voice called out. I turned my head and saw a beautiful, brown haired woman with high check bones, and appeared to be in her mid twenties. Beside her was an older looking man with piercing green eyes. "It's nice to see that you have made it here safely. I'm sure everything went as planned."

I didn't know what to say, considering I didn't exactly know what the plan was, but thankfully Sportsmaster spoke up.

"No, it didn't go as planned. We did get the kid here safely and he agrees to work with us, but apparently Cadmus couldn't wait to get their greedy little hands on him and already experimented on him. We believe he has a rare type of super speed."

"Rare type of super speed? What do you mean by this?" said the old man with piercing green eyes.

"You see, his speed seems to deify Newton's 3rd law of Motion. When we discovered his power when we were running, there was no reaction to his running. No trace of him being there or any noise from it happening. In fact, for a second we thought he just turned invisible." Cheshire said, taking a step forward leaving me standing behind her.

"That's incredible. It would be perfect for stealth." The pretty brown haired lady said. "And he says he'll work with us?"

This question I knew the answer to, so I said, "Yes, I want to be a part of the Shadow's."

The quickly adults looked in my direction, as if they forgot I was in the room with them. I smile came upon the old man's face as he walked toward me and bent down so he was eye level with me.

"Well, that's great news to here Wallace-"

"It's Wally, sir." I said, cutting him off.

"Wally, okay I got it. I am Ra's al Ghul, and this is my daughter Talia," He said, motioning back to the brown haired woman, "and we would like to welcome you to the Shadows with a new name as a gift."

He then led me over to a large podium nearby and pressed a button that let out three loud bangs. The bangs caught everyone in the cliffs attention, and they all stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"Members of The League of Shadows, I would like to introduce out newest agent-in-training, who will be trained by Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and myself. Let us all welcome, Whisper!" Ra's said loudly.

The whole area erupted into cheers, Ra's placed his hand on my shoulders. I felt a smile appear on my face as I looked at everyone, big name or small name members of the Shadows, cheer me on. I smiled when I saw Cheshire and Sportsmaster, who had taken off their masked to show their proud smiles for me. I smiled, knowing in my heart that this was my true family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**And done! What do you guys think of it so far? You like it? Then review and tell me that. **

**BTW SPORTSMASTER AND CHESHIRE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE NICE TO WALLY BECAUSE HE'S WALLY AND HE MAKE EVERYONE LOVE HIM.**


End file.
